Sunset
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Herzschmerz, was sonst? Ich liebe sie! Bitte lest sie und teilt mir eure Gedanken mit!


31.05.: Überarbeitete Version (aufgrund zu vieler Rechtschreibfehler... ;-) Ich hoffe, ich hab sie jetzt alle...)

Danke für die bisher eingegangenen Reviews, ich hab euch zwei auch lieb und ich bin total happy, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt (Mene, Maia)!

oOo

Herzschmerz!

Um euch die Geschichte nicht zu verraten, setze ich mein Vorwort an den Schluss. Viel Spaß und reviewen nicht vergessen. :)

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

**Sunset **

oOo

Es ist ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne scheint und in Hogwarts herrscht reges Treiben. Die Länderein sind ergrünt und viele Schüler verbringen ihren Nachmittag am See.

Ich verlasse auch gerade mit ein paar anderen Siebtklässlern das Schloss, wir wollen uns ein bisschen ins Gras setzen und die Sonne genießen. Das heißt, eigentlich haben die anderen das vorgeschlagen, ich bin nur noch ein Mitläufer.

Ohne dass die anderen es groß gemerkt zu haben scheinen, habe ich mich gewandelt. Vor nicht mal einem Jahr noch bin ich glücklich und fröhlich durch die Welt gelaufen. Jetzt regnet es jeden Tag für mich, mir ist immer kalt und ich fühle mich einsam.

Ich habe etwas verloren. Mein Herz. Im letzten Sommer.

Es kam nicht plötzlich. Die Liebe – der Teufel – schlich sich langsam an. Als mir bewusst wurde, was ich fühlte, brach meine Welt zusammen.

Zum Glück habe ich meine Mutter seit den Winterferien nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hätte sofort gemerkt, dass mit mir etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich habe abgenommen, weil ich kaum noch etwas esse. Nichts schmeckt mehr.

Hermine hat es gemerkt, sie will sich um mich kümmern. Ich habe dankend abgelehnt. Mir fehlt ja nichts, bei dem sie mir helfen könnte.

Auch die anderen haben mich gefragt, was mit mir los ist. So kennen sie ihre Ron nicht. Nein, so _kannten_ sie ihn nicht. Inzwischen haben sie sich daran gewöhnt. Selbst ich habe mich an den grauen Himmel gewöhnt.

Der einzige Mensch, der mir helfen kann, weiß nicht mehr, wie er an mich heran kommen soll, weil ich ihn abgewiesen habe. Ich müsste mich ihm öffnen, doch dann würde ich ihn verlieren.

Wahrscheinlich werde ich ihn auch so bald verlieren.

Der Frühsommer ist angebrochen und unser letztes Schuljahr neigt sich dem Ende zu. Bald werden wir auseinander gehen. Dass sich unser Leben sehr verändern wird, deutet sich schon jetzt an. Nun weiß ich, was Fred und George damals meinten, als sie sagten, die letzten Monate wären anders als alle anderen.

Wir Siebtklässler sitzen nun Abend für Abend noch lang zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und reden. Warum haben wir das die sieben langen Jahre nicht getan?

Vielleicht wird für mich bald wieder die Sonne scheinen. Wenn ich Hogwarts und meine Freunde verlasse. Ich werde sie vermissen – alle. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermine, Susan. Und Harry. Harry…

Warum kam der Teufel letzten Sommer? Es waren so wundervolle Wochen.

Wir haben so viel Mist bei uns zu Hause gebaut, wie noch nie in unserem Leben. Nichts richtig Schlimmes, aber genug Kleinigkeiten, um meine Familie zu ärgern. Wir waren wie Fred und George früher. Fast wie Zwillinge. Wir verstanden uns blind. Wo ist das nur hin?

Hermine hat ihre Woche bei uns fast nur mit Ginny verbracht. Sie ist zu alt für unsere Scherze geworden.

Es hat mir nicht gut getan, so lange allein mit ihm zu sein. Doch ich möchte diese Zeit auch nicht missen.

Mein Körper hat noch vor meinem Verstand begriffen, was vor sich ging. Die Sehnsucht, die mich ergriff, wurde anfangs noch gestillt, als wir bis spät in die Nacht am See und in unserem Garten tobten, doch als es nach Hogwarts zurück ging, änderte sich dies. Die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen nach ihm erwachte auch mit jedem Tag mehr.

Als ich glaubte, es nicht länger ertragen zu können, traf ich eine Entscheidung. Da ich es ihm nicht erzählen konnte, wollte ich den engen Kontakt zu ihm unterbinden. Langsam aber sicher entfernte ich mich von ihm, von der ganzen Welt, die mich umgibt, und dieser Schatten fiel über mich.

oOo

Wir lassen uns im Gras auf einer Decke, die Hermine aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum mitgebracht hat, nieder. Zu sechst ist es ganz schön eng und so sitzen wir Rücken an Rücken, immer zwei zusammen. Hermine setzt sich rechts von mir, Dean links, im Rücken habe ich Susan. Harry sitzt hinter Dean, Neville mit dem Rücken zu Hermine.

Eigentlich sollte ich wie alle anderen den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um mir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. Doch warum soll ich mir den für mich grauen Himmel immer wieder ansehen? Statt dessen lege ich meine Hände übereinander auf meine angezogenen Knie und meinen Kopf darauf. Die Augen geschlossen verweile ich so.

Auch die anderen sprechen kein Wort. Sie sind wahrscheinlich ausnahmslos glücklich.

Irgendwann legt Hermine ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Damit will sie mir zeigen, dass sie für mich da ist. Sie fragt mich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr, was ich habe. Wahrscheinlich wartet sie darauf, dass ich von allein auf sie zu komme. Wie gern würde ich es tun. Doch auch ihr – der Person, der ich sonst über alles vertraue – kann ich nichts von meinen Gefühlen erzählen. Hermine sucht immer für alles eine Lösung. Doch diesmal gibt es einfach keine.

Gerne würde ich weinen, als ich ihre Nähe spüre, doch ich bin leer. Unzählige Nächte habe ich im letzten Jahr wach gelegen oder mich in den Schlaf geweint. Dabei bringt es mich jedes Mal fast um, dass Harry nur ein Bett weiter liegt. Würde er jemals aufwachen und mich so entdecken, wäre es vorbei. Es ist immer so, dass Harry seine Freunde in den Arm nimmt, wenn sie weinten und seine Nähe könnte ich nicht ertragen.

oOo

Nach einer Weile steht Hermine dann wieder auf. Sie will in die Bibliothek und ich gehe mit.

Irgendwann habe ich angefangen, mich zwischen den alten Büchern wohl zu fühlen. Mittlerweile ist die Bibliothek einer meiner Lieblingsorte in Hogwarts. Dort ist es schummrig und ruhig und man kann über Büchern hocken unter dem Vorwand, lernen zu müssen, auch wenn man dies gar nicht tut. Zu dem ist die Bücherei einer der wenigen Orte, an denen ich Harry nur ganz selten treffe. Er war noch immer genauso faul wie früher, wie auch ich einmal gewesen bin.

Es hat sich noch etwas geändert an mir. Ich bin fleißiger geworden. In meiner Verzweiflung habe ich mich oft auf die Arbeit gestürzt und mache Hermine in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung nun langsam Konkurrenz.

Doch bei all der Lernerei habe ich nie einen Zauber gegen meinen Liebeskummer gefunden.

oOo

An diesem Tag fühle ich mich allerdings auch in der Bibliothek nicht wohl und erkläre Hermine, ich wolle am See weiterlernen. Sie sieht mich wieder besorgt an, sagt aber nichts. Wenigstens scheint sie mir noch zu vertrauen, denn ich befinde mich ganz offensichtlich in einer Phase der Selbstzerstörung. Durch Schweigen.

Ihr sind die Hände gebunden.

Wieder am See zurück, lege ich meine Bücher ins Gras und setze mich im Schneidersitz daneben. Ich habe nicht mehr vor zu lernen. Ich habe gar nichts mehr vor, sitze nur da, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und sehe auf das Wasser.

Manchmal höre ich in der Ferne irgendwen etwas rufen, doch es fliegt alles an mir vorbei. Ich sitze stundenlang am Wasser und sehe hinaus.

In Gedanken formuliere ich einen Brief an Hermine, in dem ich mich dafür entschuldige, ihr all den Kummer bereitet zu haben. Und ich führe ein Gespräch mit Harry. Es ist nicht schön und am Ende verlässt er mich. Ich habe ihn verloren.

Wieder geht mir der Sommer durch den Kopf.

Ich erhebe mich und laufe die letzten paar Schritte bis zum Ufer. Die untergehende Sonne spiegelt sich im wasser.

Langsam gehe ich in die Knie und fische nach einem Stein. Er ist tiefschwarz und glänzt feucht – wie Harrys Haare, als wir im Sommer baden waren. Ich lächele leicht bei dem Gedanken an seinen dunklen Wuschelkopf, den er so hasst und ich so liebe.

Ich richte mich wieder auf und betrachte den Stein, wie er in meiner Hand in der Abendsonne glänzt. Dabei verliere ich mich in einem Tagtraum, in dem ich auch an diesem Ufer stehe. Allerdings kommt Harry von hinten angelaufen, berührt sanft meine Schulter und sieht auf meinen Stein, bevor er in seine Tasche greift und auch einen Stein hervorholt. Einen Bernsteinfarbenen. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und lächele ihn glücklich an. Er erwidert das Lächeln und küsst mich sanft auf die Stirn.

oOo

Ich erwache wieder. Mit einem Finger fahre ich über meine Stirn. Dort waren seine Lippen noch nie. Nie werden sie dort sein.

Seufzend sehe ich auf die nun schon halb versunkene Sonne.

Plötzlich höre ich jemanden hinter mir.

„Ron!"

Ich fahre zusammen. Ohne mich umzudrehen, weiß ich, dass es Harry ist.

Nein!

„Ron!"

Da ich keine Reaktion zeige, kommt er näher.

Langsam drehe ich mich um und sehe ihn an. Alles in mir zieht sich zusammen und ich nehme meinen Blick wieder von ihm.

„Du hast das Abendessen verpasst. Komm mit rein, wir haben dir was aufgehoben."

Er macht mir ein Handzeichen, mitzukommen, doch ich bleibe stehen. Ich will kein Essen.

„Ron, komm."

Ich bleibe stumm und starr.

„Was ist los?"

Er kommt wieder näher. Ich zucke zurück. Er darf mich nicht berühren!

Harry sieht mich entsetzt an.

„Ron, bitte! Komm mit rein.", fleht er nun.

„Nein."

Sein Tonfall trifft mich sehr. Er soll sich keine Sorgen machen. Er soll einfach wieder gehen.

„Soll ich Hermine mit dem Essen rausschicken?"

Nein, Harry, nein!

„Nein."

Er sieht auf den Boden. Ein Zeichen von Hilflosigkeit bei ihm.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger. Du brauchst mir Hermine nicht schicken.", sage ich, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Du kannst zurück gehen. Ich komme bald nach.

Harry hebt den Kopf und sieht mich hoffnungsvoll und bittend an.

„Kann ich bei dir bleiben? Es wird dunkel und kalt."

„Nein, Harry. Ich möchte alleine sein."

Sein Blick wird verzweifelt.

„Ron, warum? Was hast du?"

Es tut so weh, ihn so zu sehen. Wenn er nicht gleich geht, ist es zu spät.

„Es ist nichts. Gar nichts.", sage ich fest.

Harry schüttelt verletzt den Kopf.

„Nichts? Ich verliere meinen besten Freund!"

Tu uns das nicht an!

„Mach dir nichts vor. Ich bin doch schon längst nicht mehr dein bester Freund! Was haben wir denn noch gemeinsam?"

Seine Unterlippe zittert. Er sieht an mir vorbei auf den See.

„Es hat sich viel geändert, Harry."

Er presst eine Hand vor den Mund, Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen.

Ich kann ihn nur noch entsetzt anstarren.

„Was-"

Er schluchzt auf. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Du hast Recht. Du hast so Recht!", ruft er mit tränenerstickender Stimme. „Du bist nicht mehr mein bester Freund!"

Ich nicke. Es bricht mir das Herz, ihn so zu sehen, und zu wissen, dass unsere Freundschaft nun zu Ende geht.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid. Belassen wir es dabei. Es ist besser so."

Mit diesen Worten drehe ich ihm den Rücken zu, denn auch mir steigen die Tränen in die Augen. Es ist vorbei!

„Ron.", höre ich ihn hinter mir wimmern.

„Geh!", presse ich hervor.

„Nein.", schluchzt er. „Nein!"

Ich drehe mich wieder um, trotz meiner Tränen.

„Du bist mehr, so viel mehr geworden als nur mein bester Freud.", sagt er unter Tränen und macht zwei Schritte auf mich zu. Dann holt er tief Luft und versucht weiterzusprechen: „Du bist...mehr als alles, mehr als ein Bruder für mich. Ron, ich-"

Er bricht ab, sinkt auf die Knie.

„Harry!"

Ich stürze zu ihm, knie mich zu seinem von Schluchzern geschüttelten Körper ins Gras. Sanft umfasse ich seine Schultern und richte ihn auf.

„Harry, das ist es nicht wert."

In einem totalen Gefühlschaos ziehe ich ihn an mich und lasse ihn weinen. Er scheint sich nicht beruhigen zu können. Immer wieder versucht er einen Satz zu beginnen, muss aber abbrechen.

Ich streiche ihm über den Arm, lehne meine Wange an seine Haare und flüstere beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Irgendwann wir er ruhiger. Er versucht einige Male tief durchzuatmen und blickt mich dann wieder an.

Schlimm sieht er aus, so verweint und fertig mit sich und der Welt. Und alles wegen mir. Oh Harry, es tut mir so Leid!

„Ron – ich liebe dich!", sagt er plötzlich.

Ich schließe die Augen, versuche aus meinem Traum zu erwachen. Doch als ich sie wieder öffne, ist Harry noch da. Ich bin schockiert.

Ängstlich sieht er mich nun an.

„Ron, bitte sag was."

Ich kann nichts sagen.

Träume gehen nicht in Erfüllung!

Harry beugt sich nach vorn und küsst mich vorsichtig auf die Schläfe.

„Ich brauche dich.", flüstert er in mein Ohr.

Meinen Tränen laufen in Strömen über mein Gesicht. Mein Herz beginnt wieder zu schlagen.

Die Sonne versinkt endgültig am Horizont und ich kann sie wieder als das sehen, was sie ist. Die Schönheit.

Weinend lehne ich mich an Harrys Brust, ziehe ihn an mich und klammere mich an ihm fest. Nie wieder will ich ihn jetzt loslassen!

Er streicht mir über mein Haar und ich erzittere unter seinen Berührungen.

„Ein Jahr schon", stammele ich. „Ein Jahr liebe ich dich!"

Harry seufzt.

„Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid. Ich dachte, ich würde dich verlieren!"

Er hebt meinen Kopf an und sieht mir fest in die Augen. So fest wie noch nie. Dann küsst er mich sanft auf den Mund.

Glücklich lassen wir uns ins Gras fallen und liegen dort, er auf meiner Brust, die Hände ineinander verschränkt, noch sehr lange.

Wir waren so dumm. In unserer Angst haben wir uns nie richtig in die Augen gesehen, in denen die Liebe verräterisch geschrieben stand.

Nun bin ich mir sicher, dass sich mein Leben erneut ändern wird, dass ich mich wieder verwandeln werde. Mit Harrys Liebe werde ich wieder Ronald Weasley werden.

oOo

**Ende**

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

_Freitag, 30.Mai 2003; 0:45h_

Ich bin glücklich.

Meine Lieben, an dieser Geschichte hängt viel Herzblut. Sie ist ein kleines 3-Stunden-Meisterwerk und ich hoffe, ihr werdet sie genauso lieben wie ich es tue.

Inspiriert durch eine Fanfiction, in der Ron an seiner Liebe zu seinem besten Freund verzweifelt und beeinflusst von all den seltsamen Gedanken, die meinen Kopf heute durchstreiften, wollte ich etwas festhalten. Ich bin froh, dass es mir gelungen ist.

In den Stunden, als ich auf unserem kleinen Hinterhof saß, als es stetig dunkel um mich herum wurde, spielte mein CD-Player im Hintergrund unaufhörlich Stings wundervolles „Fields of Gold". Es steckt genauso in dieser Geschichte mit drin wie der Jasminduft unsrer Hofpflanzen, der mich zusammen mit der Wärme des Tages einlullte.

„When we walked in fields of gold"

Heute Nacht bin ich schrecklich sentimental. Vielleicht habe ich euch jetzt angesteckt. Dann teilt es mir doch mit.

Hab Euch lieb, LC


End file.
